Family Ties
by gloomren
Summary: When Abby and Joshua Parker announce their wedding day Bonnie knows she needs to break off her ties to her fuck buddy Kai Parker. Or at least after they officially become step siblings. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Ben McKittrick tilted his head smiling at her thoughtful face.

His hold on her waist tightened moving down her back.

"Let's go somewhere else, Bonnie."

She leaned her head against his chest swaying with him to the music.

"Is there a moment you don't think about sex?" she rolled her eyes.

"It's the best way to end a dance night, Bonnie," Ben leaned in whispering into her ear. "You know I'm always horny."

She snorted as he kissed her neck.

"Keep it in your pants, McTwit-rick," Kai patted Ben's shoulder in passing winking at Bonnie. "Hey, stepsissy."

"I'm gonna vomit," Bonnie declared raising her head off his shoulder.

Under the dress' cleavage her breasts were going up and down in her rage.

Kai narrowed his eyes standing in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"She will be when you get the fuck out off her face," Ben's grin was full of poison.

"I wasn't talking to you,McShitface, " Kai shoved him hard. Ben stumbled but slid back to hit him on the nose.

It all escalated quickly and it was only when Bonnie was leaving that they stopped.

Ben ran to catch up with her grabbing her elbow but she shook him off.

"Don't touch me."

He growled. "At least let me take you home, Bonnie. You're being dramatic."

She stood there crossing her arms. "If my drama annoys you so much just leave."

"What?" Ben narrowed his eyes letting out a laugh.

"Come on, Bonnie. I know you're grieving your dad but it's been a year now."

"This is not about his death," Bonnie shook her head.

"My mom will marry Joshua Parker in two months. I'm forced to live with the Parkers already."

 _With him of all people_ , she wanted to add.

"And if she hears about this fight between you and Kai? She'll try to convince me to break up with you in form of her punishments."

 _To score with her soon-to-be-hubby Joshua._

"I didn't see her half of my life and then she pops up as soon as Grams and dad pass away. God. She's the she-devil of my life."

Ben took another step to her but Bonnie reached out her arms. "No. I really don't want to be with you tonight. Or any other time."

She heard him yelling a "what's that mean" after her and rolled her eyes.

Ben never had been the brightest one.

* * *

When Bonnie held her hand to stop a cab she felt a hand on her lower back and closed her eyes in annoyance.

"Hey there, green eyes," he breathed in her ear, his voice full of giddiness.

Bonnie slapped his head making him chuckle.

"What'd I tell you about touching me in public. Ben could be still around."

"Got it, eye-fucking and flirty bickering only," Kai's eyes narrowed on her form. "But I'll be touching you when we get in the car, right?"

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Are you bargaining with me? No one's asked you for a ride, Kai."

She turned away from him stopping a cab.

But Kai stood in her way again. "Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry, Bon. Let's just go home."

He put on a pout that made Bonnie bite on her lip. The laugh still burst out of her.

"So I'll give you the ride of your life," he added in a dark tone and her smile vanished. She flipped him off with a finger.

* * *

"Question,"he added as he threw his arm around her shoulders on their way to the car.

"Did you break up with McTwit? I saw him all pouty before leaving."

Bonnie glared at him. His observing skills when it came to her life annoyed the hell out of her.

"Does he know we had our first orgasm experiences together?" he grinned.

She shoved his arm off climbing into his car.

"That I'm your first and you're mine? Or that we ended up fucking ever since?"

She groaned in frustration at the word 'mine'.

"Just shut up."

He slid behind the wheel his dark gaze on her.

"Does he know I fucked you at least three times a day when he only got you on the weekends?"

She pressed her hands on his mouth, her nostrils flaring up.

"I. Said. Shut. Up. Kai."

He grinned biting into her finger while sliding his tongue on her skin.

"Eww," she retreated her wet hand glaring.

"We need to stop," she hissed.

Kai laughed. "Wow, that joke is overused. How many times did we agree on that and still kept fucking in the first lunch break we'd get?"

She shrugged making a grimace. "I lost count."

He leaned into her and she just let it happen. His lips skimmed her neck before capturing her lips.

She melted into the kiss her hand stroking his neck but then his thumbs were stroking her nipples through the fabric and the alarm bells rang.

She shoved him off.

"No, Kai," she hissed.

"You don't get it do you? We will be step siblings. Do you have any idea how it'll look like if people found out we're fucking?"

Kai gasped.

"We're not just fucking, Green Eyes. We're adding new positions to the art of sex. We're serving the human race by fucking each others' brains out."

"Ugh," She sighed closing her eyes. When she opened them halfway again, she bit her lip. "Kai?"

He was watching the twitch of her eyelashes. "Hmm?"

"Wanna crash in my room, tonight?"

Kai's grin lit up his face. She felt that grin all over her as he pressed his mouth from her cleavage to her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"No one's home," Kai grinned up at the unlit house. "Free zone for our sexcapades."

Bonnie grabbed his hand dragging him inside. Lately, Abby and Joshua spent their time somewhere else doing god knows what.

"Someone can't wait to get laid," Kai chuckled. "Told you McTinyDick wouldn't be enough for you."

Bonnie's nails drilled into his hand but she kept climbing the steps. Right before they reached the floor upstairs he let go of her hold.

Bonnie let out a shriek when she felt his grip on her thighs lifting her up.

"Why the fuck are you carrying me?"

"So your tiny little feet get a break before we start with the fuck marathon."

He went straight to her room, opening it with his elbow and kicking it shut within a blink.

Kai threw her on the bed that's been hers since last week. When Abby had forced her to move in with them.

Bonnie's body bounced on the matress as she giggled. Kai watched her with dark eyes. His fingers ripped off the clothes off his body with eagerness.

She bit her lip following his example kicking off the last pieces of cloth on the floor.

"There's never enough time to fuck," Kai groaned climbing on top of her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes as he covered her body with his. "Drama queen," she grabbed his hair opening her legs wider.

"It's now or never," he whispered in her ear as he entered her.

She clung to his neck as he moved his hips against hers.

"I'm thinking," she moaned moving her fingertips down his back. "about getting some of my stuff over."

He groaned thrusting deeper in her.

"Aha," he brought out through gritted teeth. "I know you love to do that but stop pretending I'm not inside of you."

She threw her head back as he rammed into her, her whole body shaking.

His lips covered hers as his thrusts reached an animalistic speed. She locked her legs around his hips moving with him.

Bonnie knew he loved to moan into her mouth when he cummed inside her. And like she did this morning in the car, she let him.

His groans filled her mouth as she felt his warm fluids hit her inner walls. She broke off the kiss looking at him.

Kai stared down at her with a smug grin.

Bonnie quirked one eyebrow. "Did you get your suit for Daddy's wedding?"

"Who says I'm going?" he scoffed in his giddiness.

"Joshua," she retorted with a grin. "And me. I don't wanna witness him bringing hell on earth."

Kai rolled his eyes.

"And why's your spent dick still inside me?" she groaned pushing at his shoulders.

Kai fell next to her.

"Tell me when you're ready for round two, Bonster."

Bonnie turned to him smirking. "Thought we'd give little _Cobra-Kai_ a break-"

She broke off, her eyes switching to the door.

"Shit," her eyes widened as she sat up.

Kai met her gaze, the grin on his face gone. He had heard the approaching steps, too.

Just when someone knocked at her door he threw the blanket on Bonnie crawling underneath it.

Bonnie closed her eyes preparing for the worst as she felt Kai's head between her legs, his breath stroking her flesh.

The knocking continued.

"Bonnie," Abby's voice drilled in. "We need to talk."

"Give me a minute," Bonnie yelled but the door flew open already.

Abby stood in the door frame her eyebrows shooting up at the sight.

"Hey," Bonnie beamed. "Would you mind talking some other time? I'm having real bad cramps right now."

She let out a dry laugh closing the door behind her, her voice calm.

"Who is it, Bonnie?"

Bonnie frowned.

"I wasn't born yesterday," Abby hissed pointing at the tent underneath her belly.

"A friend," Bonnie retorted with a sweet smile.

"Take. Off. The. Blanket."

Bonnie's eyebrows almost met her hairline at Abby's demand.

Under the blanket, she felt Kai's intense breathing on her lips and knew the bastard was chuckling.

"Why?" she tilted her head throwning. "You wanna make sure he's my size?"

Abby glared at her holding up a finger but Bonnie beat her to it as she kept talking.

"Don't confuse this with buying clothes for me as kid. Oh, wait. I forgot you weren't around to do that."

Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you dare go there when I'm trying to be a family, Bonnie. I'm making you a part of my new life and you're doing everything in your power to sabotage this!"

"That sounds great," Bonnie nodded with a fake frown.

"But I'm naked, he's naked and you need to leave, _mom_ ," Bonnie emphasized the last word with mockery.

"You will not embarrass me in front of this family, Bonnie," Abby hissed as she opened the door.

"I won't be as nice next time. And tell your friend to sneak out before Joshua comes downstairs."

The door shut with a bang. Bonnie closed her eyes.

"Wow," Kai threw off the blanket, his chuckles vibrating her belly. "You were amazing."

He kissed her neck grabbing his cock to lead it to her entrance.

"Your mommy issues, my daddy issues," he groaned as she bucked her hips taking him in. "We'll make one happy family."

She pushed him to the side rolling on top of him.

"This stops after the wedding," she mumbled through half lidded eyes.

"If it makes you sleep at night," Kai groaned grabbing her ass cheeks.

Bonnie leaned over him, her lips above his as her hands landed on each side of his face.

"My turn," she smirked as her hips hit against his riding him till both were dipped in each other's sweat.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback.

As to my writing style. Anyone that has read my bonkai fic Something Borrowed, Somethig Blue or my former fics knows that this is not actually my writing style.  
I usually add details, descriptions and thoughts. This however, starts as a convo centric story because I'm pretty busy with uni right now.  
Not sure if I'll go back to my actual style soon but I'll always deliver the info you need to understand the plot. So, no worries


	3. Chapter 3

"We have been informed that Joshua's former marriage hasn't legally ended yet," Abby smiled as the dinner room fell silent.

"It's just a formal complication,"

Joshua put a piece of stake into his mouth taking a break to chew.

"Nothing we can't handle. But for now we have to delay the wedding day."

Kai let his cutlery fall pulling his fist into him as a sign of victory while mouthing a silent 'Yes'.

Sitting opposite him, Bonnie tensed as she turned to her soon to be step-dad at the head of the table.

Joshua's eyebrows had shot up. He wiped his mouth with a napkin in a calmness that seemed genuine.

But Bonnie knew better.

"Why don't you share with us why you're so thrilled about this, Malachai? "

 _Because he can keep fucking me_ , Bonnie added inwardly.

She met Kai's gaze with a blank expression.

The latter was staring at her with dark eyes but his lips were twitching in giddiness.

That was what was so controversial about him. He could look horny and childish at the same time.

Bonnie gave him a cold glare.

Kai only bit in his lip grinning with the same giddiness on his face.

* * *

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Joshua screamed slamming his hand on the table.

Kai only got back to stuffing his mouth with steak.

"I got nothing against you marrying," he declared in between chews.

"It's just that I don't think Bonnie likes me very much. We gotta work on that first, don'tcha think?"

Bonnie's mouth fell open. "What?"

Kai shrugged. "You're always glaring at me."

He shook his head in thought.

"I don't know what I ever did to you but we're supposed to be family soon. So whatever it is let's just hug it out?"

Bonnie gritted her teeth.

"No worries. It's all good between us."

Kai's gaze fell on his plate.

"I never lived with a sibling before. Sure I have dozens of halfsiblings. But they live all across the globe. I never got that kinship to build trust upon."

On the other end of the table, Abby tilted her head with a smile.

"Oh, Kai, I never thought you'd be that supportive of this."

Bonnie winced.

Abby treated Kai like he was a misunderstood little boy. When it came to Bonnie she was quick to question her motives.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He's right, Bonnie,"

Abby glanced at her daughter. "You two should be on communicating terms."

Bonnie let out a huff.

"Like I said before. It's all good between us."

Joshua gave her a relieved nod.

"If Bonnie says all is good, I believe her. She shouldn't be forced to spend time with my deranged son."

"You're being too hard on him, Joshua," Abby smiled at Kai.

"He's sensitive enough to care for our family bonding."

Kai pushed his chin up revealing his self made french-fries-moustache to his dad.  
Proudly stuffed between his upper lip and nose. Joshua screwed up his face.

"A hug is actually a good start,"Abby sighed.

"It's always as if these two are trying to avoid each other."

Joshua's face softened as he took in the pout on his finance's face.

"I don't see why they shouldn't," he gave Bonnie a half smile.

"But whenever he rubs you the wrong way, know that I'll always take your side."

Bonnie smiled. As much as this attitude sucked for Kai.  
Sometimes it felt like she had a caring person in front of her when dealing with Joshua.  
She never knew by experience how a dad was supposed to treat her daughter like.  
But the vibe Joshua gave her seemed genuine.

Bonnie decided to get it over with.

When Kai stood up opening his arms she walked over rolling her eyes.

It was a stiff hug from her side.

Kai's hands were still encircled around her when he frowned nodding at her throat.

* * *

"Uh, you got something there,"

he stepped away from her inspecting the spot on her skin. "Are you hurt?"

"What is it?" Abby stood up walking over.

Bonnie gave him a 'what the hell' stare.

He only chuckled.

"My bad, Abby," Kai smiled shaking his head. "Looks like it's just a hickey."

Abby's face turned red as Joshua's eyebrows shot up.

"Someone's territorial," Kai drawled rolling his eyes.

Abby averted her gaze shaking her head.

"I don't get it why you're still with this Ben guy. You should surround yourself with nice guys like Jeremy Gilbert-"

Bonnie felt the rage bubbling up inside her.

"-he helped you out with the bags at the grocery store. I know. _Mom_.  
Oh and I also know that you think you have a right to live your youth through me. Take away my choices.  
Since we're gonna be a family soon I'll just say it in front of you. I will not let that happen. It's hypocrisy.  
Especially coming from someome that married the first French guy that bought her lunch."

Bonnie stormed off.

Kai turned to the pair and shrugged.

This wasn't the first time either one of them fought with their parent.  
Both Bonnie and Kai had seen each other at their worst.

Abby stood there unable to move as Joshua walked up to her rubbing her shoulders.

"I should probably go talk to her," Kai declared before jogging upstairs.

Joshua watched him in confusion. He only ever saw Malachai picking on Bonnie. Or ignoring her completely.

"Kai is a good guy," Abby sniffed. "He really wants us all to be a family."

* * *

When Kai knocked at Bonnie's door there was silence. He rolled his eyes entering the room to a raging Bonnie.

She was packing her clothes in her suitcase, her chest heaving up and down.

"What the hell, Bon?" he frowned at her.

She froze letting go of the pile. The next moment she sped to him greeting him with a slap.

"This is for giving me a hickey and rubbing it in my mom's face."

Kai glared at her. "I'm not letting you leave, Bon."

Bonnie pushed him out of her way.

"You're saying that because you know I'm dependent on my mom that didn't acknowledge my presence until now."

She bit her lip as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You know I'm all on my own. Just the way you like it."

Kai narrowed his eyes.

"You think I get off on your misery? Is that what you're thinking?"

"Drop the act, Kai," she gritted through her teeth to prevent shouting.

"It's not an act," he let out an angry laugh pulling at his hair. "You know I care about you, Bonnie."

She shook her head smiling through the sadness in her eyes.

"God," she swallowed her own shout before it could reach downstairs.

"I don't need you to care for me."

She grabbed the necklace she was wearing.  
Her fingers slid along the silver chain reaching the shiny emerald stone.  
The simplest moments with her grams hit her.  
Bonnie rushing through her text book before an exam while stuffing pancakes in her mouth.  
Grams' arched eyebrows watching her from the other side of the breakfast table. As amused as ever.

It had been simple then.

It was irreplaceable now.

She closed her eyes to calm her breathing. Kai took in her long eyelashes pressed against her cheeks.  
Her skin looked as soft as he remembered when he had kissed every inch of it.

"The only reason she has this power over me is because my grams, dad, they're all dead,"  
she regarded her hands as if hiding her tears.  
"I hated her all my life and I'm still too weak to get away from her."

Kai's gaze fell on the carpet. He clenched his fists but they kept shaking.  
Even when he closed his eyes he saw her tears.

He strode up grabbing both her hands.

Kai's voice was so low. Too low for her to make out in her struggle to hold back the pain.

Bonnie thought she imagined it.

"I hate to see you cry."

Her green teary eyes met his when he pulled her closer.  
She crawled into his arms and it felt so fucking right to him.

How her body fit into his. How her face warmed his chest.

Kai wrapped himself around her.

The brunette hair tickled his nose, her breasts pressed against him as if they were one.

He buried his nose in her neck just taking in all that was Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie's breathing calmed down. Her muscles relaxing in her lulled state.

No cologne. It was Kai's own smell that was soothing.

Bonnie Bennett only noticed now how much she was used to that.

* * *

"Way to make up for the stiff hug downstairs," she sighed.

Kai mumbled a supportive "Mhhmm".

The bliss of the moment made him want to roar. Still entwined, he made them bump on the mattress.

Bonnie let out a surprised giggle. Two figures lied still on the mattress facing each other.  
Until Kai's fingers dug deep around her hips. Bonnie bit her lip smiling at him.

It felt so peaceful.

He stared down at her through half lidded eyes not breaking the silence.

Bonnie craned her neck giving him a peck on the lips.  
She smirked when she noticed the gesture had made him close his eyes. Just like she had intended.  
Slightly peeking, Kai pulled her hands around his middle. She snorted leaning her head against his chest.

This was new. Whenever they lied next to each other it had always been after hours of leg wobbling sex.  
It felt good but it also triggered a voice in her mind. An aggressive one that advised against it.

Something about crossing lines she never even knew existed.

"We can't doze off here, you know," she mumbled, her eyes closed.

"Just 5 minutes," Kai sighed.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Having a tough schedule with uni and all. I wanted to continue this for so long.  
Next chapter, I'm planning to reveal Bonnie and Kai's roles at school. And some of Caroline and Elena's reactions. Maybe there'll be another school event etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Kai Parker woke up growling. The blue curtains of Bonnie's room were open, daylight blinding his sight.

Most of her room was dipped in various dark shades of blue and white. The walls were cerulean blue.

\- Kai had actually looked up the different shades of blue just to memorize them for her -

Her drawers and closet were white. Her study desk: ultramarine blue.

The fancy armchair with a white geometric pattern: Pryce Ultramarine.

Even the parquet floor was a dark shade of blue: denim.

The pecks of gold and silver patterns on the Aegean blue curtains were one of the exceptions.

Yeah, he had looked it all up. Anything about Bonnie was fascinating him to a point he had stopped lying to himself long ago.

He loved her. He fucking loved her. Not just as much as himself which meant a lot. Probably even more than that..

Decorating her room after her own taste before moving in had been one of Bonnie's conditions. Kai had never the audacity to ask why.  
He guessed, for a certain part, her love for blue and white could be due to her time at the aegean with her grams.

It had been the summer he had missed the fuck out of her. He knew she had a few summer romances back then. Still, he thought it'd be easy to bring her around.  
To make her want him to be hers and hers only. Though he already was, he wanted her to say it. He wanted her to fall for him the way he was in love with her.

He wanted her to breath his name the way her green eyes were carved into his fucking mind.

All the bravado, all the teasing. It was part of his act not to lose it in front of her. Not to fall on his knees and ask her to be his.

Kai pressed his palms against his eyes in frustration. Last night he woke up to find Bonnie gone. He knew it was a risk to stay in her bed till morning.  
But running after her would back fire. She had emphasized enough to never act like they were in a relationship.

Dressed in the same white t-shirt and dark jeans of last night, he sat up in bed staring at his phone screen. 7 am.

The rage boiled up inside him. She had spent the night somewhere else. With someone else.

For the first time, they had done nothing but lying in each other's arms. Aaaand she had run away from him again.

Fists shaking on each side of him, his upper body clenched forward. He let out a scream through gritted teeth. His fingers found his hair, pulling.

Bonnie being with anyone else other than him was _fucking killing him_.

Bonnie touching someone else, Bonnie's high octaves echoing in someone else's ears.

He just never showed her _how much_.

Kai's hair was tousled and wild. He climbed out of bed, teared the door open and stormed to his room which was across from Bonnie's.  
He searched through his pile of clothes on the chair, grabbed the car keys and his empty school bag.  
He was taking the latter just to make Joshua shut up about not caring for his classes. The sound of his steps hit the stairs like the rapid drops in a rainstorm.  
In the living area, Abby and Joshua looked up from their cups of coffee as he rushed to the door. He heard Abby calling him for breakfast and Joshua's growl.  
But all Kai could make out was the fear of losing the only girl he ever loved.

Ben's lips nibbled on her lips but Bonnie felt like a rag doll. When he was skimming down her collarbone stopping at her nipples she opened her eyes to watch  
his muscular back.

Last night she had been in need of an emergency booty call. Kai's caressing had been too much. He was giving her things she didn't want him to.

She didn't even notice Ben's erection rubbing against her core until he penetrated the tip. Her legs snapped around him, her green eyes throwing his dark ones a dare.

What she wanted hadn't worked last night but it was worth another try.

She moaned as he rammed into her. He was so deep but she felt Kai's warm chest.

Ben was hitting her G-Spot mercilessly but she saw Kai's relieved face when he came inside her.

Her pussy was drenched, her body shaking but she couldn't feel anyhing. She closed her eyes in frustration and heard Kai growl a "Fuck" in her ear.

She tried to focus on how athletic Ben McKittrick was. But she still felt Kai's body spooning her, his breath tickling her naked shoulder.

Hot semen hit her inner walls and it felt so wrong. She pushed Ben away when he leaned against her, all spent.

"Where are you going, babe?" he panted rolling on his back as she jumped on her feet.

Ben admired her round ass cheeks till they dissappeared under her jeans. She pulled her top over picking the underwear she had left out off the floor.

"Home," she threw over her shoulder. I have to change before hitting school."

Caroline jumped up and down waving at Bonnie from her locker. As always Bonnie was surrounded by a group of cheerleaders and douche bags.  
Just when she stepped closer Bonnie nodded at her. One of the brunette girls at her side, Maureen, turned around to give Caroline a bitchy glare from head to toe.  
The blond blushed with anger at the audacity.

Caroline boxed her way through the crowd hugging Bonnie. "Hey, I missed you!"

Bonnie chuckled raising her eyebrows when she pulled back. "Aren't you usually too busy for that?"

Caroline frowned at the implication but decided to let it slide. "That's it, Bonbon. We have some catching up to do!"

She wanted to grab her hand to pull her with her but paused. Bonnie's attention was somewhere else already as Tyler whispered something in her ear.

She giggled shoving him away. Caroline crossed her arms watching Bonnie. She was wearing a white blouse and a black snap mini-skirt.  
The latter was made of leather fitting her curves. Caroline only noticed now that Bonnie had long legs despite being petite.

With her glow and pretty smile, Bonnie had always been the popular girl at school. But she had made sure to spend her time with her and Elena. Until.. Recently?  
Caroline couldn't remember when Bonnie's new phase had started.

Bonnie's gaze fell on her blond friend again smiling. She slid away from the crowd linking her arms with her. "Let's go."

"No goodbye kiss?" Tyler pouted.

Bonnie flipped him off that earned a wave of laughter.

They went out to the gym sitting down on the stands.

"It's just you never return my calls," Caroline mumbled staring down. "Or Elena's."

Bonnie felt a brief pang of guilt that vanished soon. Ever since losing her grams she had noticed how off her friendship to Elena and Caroline had become.  
It was far from the laughs they shared as kids. Bonnie was always the one rushing to their help without them having to voice it.  
But when it came to Bonnie they weren't as observing to pick up on her well being.

Caroline accepted her silence as a sign that maybe Bonnie had to deal with something and wanted to be alone.

"So how is it living with the Parkers?" she bubbled. "I've been worried about you. The whole year knows Kai Parker is weird."

Her eyes widened. "You know the rumours about him being the next serial killer. The guy is way too happy for a loner. It's like he's hiding something. If your safety is in danger you can always stay with us-"

Bonnie winced. Caroline talked some more but she shut out her bubbling, not in the mood for it.

"I don't see much of Kai and his Dad is okay," Bonnie finally nodded checking her phone. "I gotta head back to class. Catch you tomorrow?"

Caroline blinked at her in confusion just watching her head out of the gym. She knew Bonnie said that line to everyone at school.  
It didn't mean she actually wanted to spend time with her anytime soon.

When Bonnie opened her locker she was pulled against a hard chest. She turned around to stare into a pair of dark orbs and a wide smile.

"You're getting cheesy, McKittrick," she pushed at his chest.

Ben chuckled leaning in to kiss her. Bonnie felt a cold running down her spine. Everything she had done with Ben last night repeated in her head making her sick.  
It was just that Kai had scared the hell out of her. It had felt too domestic how they relaxed in each other's arms. Dozing of next to each other.  
Suddenly she was kissing Ben back with the same aggression of last night. When she remembered Kai's soothing smell she grabbed Ben's face.  
When she remembered the warmth of his chest her fingers slid down to Ben's belly.

Ben pressed her against the locker and she was hit by the way Kai had held her in his arms smelling at her hair. Her stomach felt sick.

She pushed away Ben disappearing to the restrooms with a quick "I gotta pee".

Bonnie leaned down to the toilet bowl but she quickly noticed it was not that kind of nausea. It had faded after leaving Ben.

Tears slid down her face as she sat down on the toilet covering her sobs.

Maybe going back to him had been a mistake.

Whenever Ben kissed her, she was missing Kai's touch.

Kai entered the crowded yard with a grim face and wet hair. Before coming to school he had made a stop at the falls for a swim to cool off.  
He had to keep up his bravado after all. All except one, this school was still full of people he hated.

He didn't bother with his locker, he never carried books or anything to write for class. He usullay came here to get Joshua off his back.

When he stepped to the back entrance the doors flew open revealing one wild Bonnie Bennett.

Kai froze taking in her leather skirt that revealed the firmness of her thighs. His fingers itched to stroke against her skin, feel up her round ass.  
But he couldn't even admire her perky breasts under the white blouse.

She was staring at him with wide, puffy, green eyes. As if she had been caught hiding something. All he saw was red.

"Bon?" he choked out when all his being was screaming to butcher Ben's body for making her cry.

He reached out to wipe away her tears but she slapped his hand away.

"How many times did I tell you not to touch me in public?!" she hissed. Her eyes grew cold flashing over the sadness.

Kai's eyes were too far gone, dipped in rage and darkness to bother with her warning.

"What did he do?" Kai grabbed her arms.

She shook her head closing her eyes.

"He didn't do anything," she slid out of his hold and he let her. "You did."

Kai narrowed his eyes in confusion.

Bonnie sighed staring at her feet for a moment. When she looked at him again, she stood up on her fingertips pressing her lips to his ear.

"Boiler room."

And then she left swaying her hips.

* * *

A/N: I had another exam today and this is me doing some "stress-writing". I actually wanted to make this one longer but looks like I have to bring the stuff I planned in the next chapter. Thanks for reading! And please tell me what you think of Bonnie and Kai's relationship


	5. Chapter 5

The room was empty except for two figures clung to each other. The brunette strains of the girl pressed against one of the white boilers while the boy stood deep between her legs grinding his hips into her.

Kai Parker grabbed Bonnie's ass cheeks for dear life as he was deep in her warmth, her legs around his waist.

"Hurry," Bonnie breathed out clinging to his neck, her tiny moans hitting the skin below his ear.

Kai rammed into her, Bonnie's eyes wide from pleasure as both of their bodies rattled like it was their last breath. Even if it was, they wouldn't stop this moment of euphoria.

The boiler room seemed hunted now, with all the growls and high-pitched moans, the sound of Kai's balls slapping Bonnie's perineum in their heat.

Kai's jeans were a pool around his legs, Bonnie's skirt lifted to her belly, her panties slid aside.

"Uh," another high-pitched vocal escaped her lips.

Kai angled his head to watch her in a daze. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie." A prayer. The way he was giving his all to ram into her, he didn't have the breath to say anything else.

Her nails dug deep into his flash when his finger slid in her asshole. She moaned bucking against him.

With his finger in her ass and his erection hitting her inner walls, a new-found madness rattled Bonnie's core. Wetness pushed against Kai's cock and he rammed harder enjoying the splashing sounds of his hardness against her cum. He knew she always loved it when he played with her ass.

Bonnie squirted hard, her hips riding through it with stubbornness.

"Your fuckin hips," Kai growled, his free hand digging into her curves. Her hips, he fucking loved Bonnie's hips. Hips that could ride him all night and still accompany his thrusting when he had her in missionary and doggy right after.

His eyes were so dark with lust when he said it, Bonnie couldn't help but let go. The way he worshipped her madness always excited her.

"Faster, faster," she begged pulling his hand from her hips. Kai watched her still in a daze. His thrusting slowed down in his curiosity.

Bonnie led his hand around her throat. "Do it like you wanna keep me here."

Kai's adam's apple bobbed and Bonnie leaned down to kiss it, drunk off her countless orgasms.

"Oh, I wanted to keep you all along," he breathed out, his finger sliding out of her ass.

In his hunger, he pulled her weight onto him and Bonnie squealed gripping his shirt in her fists. Kai's hands held her hips as he rammed into her, mid-air. Too afraid to fall, Bonnie's arms were glued around his neck. Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck. With nothing to lean her back on, he was hitting her so deep. This should be how it was to be high of sex. The room was moving in her moment of elation, dark spots floating around her. She bit in her lip not to let out a scream, parting the flesh with her teeth. Another peak rushed through her and she panted grabbing his neck with her beating heart.

Before she could ride the 3rd orgasm out, he crashed her back against the boiler, his lips on hers. She felt his form pressing on hers, his growls in her mouth. Just when she thought her body was done, he was kissing her into another orgasm. Bonnie felt how he let go off her, his hands now resting against the boiler so he could quicken his thrusts. Without his hands holding her in place, Bonnie's legs tightened their hold around him, her fingers buried in the scrape of his neck. His mouth abandoned hers, her lips letting go with a plop. Kai kept hitting her walls, ramming her G-spot without mercy. His fingers holding on to the tube turned white in his greed.

Both groaned in each others' faces, grey-blue eyes set on emerald like two predators keeping each other close. Missing his touch, Bonnie moved his hand around her throat again. Her hand stayed on his to keep it there this time. Kai's fingers wrapped around her neck like a second skin, the squeezing making her euphoric. Her core throbbed taking it all in. Kai's hands around her throat, his thrusting while he was clinging to the boiler with one hand for more strength. His grip on her chords. She moved her pelvis in circles messing with his strokes. But she couldn't stop the next orgasm rattling through her, riding her along with him to another release.

"Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai," The high-pitched screams bubbled out of her escaping Kai's hold. It threw him off rhythm thrusting into her with gritted teeth. He had to fuck and fuck and fuck her so she would never stop shouting his name.

Bonnie started shaking against him. Even through her spasms she was gasping his name. Kai's heart hammered in his chest, his body shaking in its own mini-seizure. He struggled to keep it at bay when he felt her wetness engulfing his cock again. He loved when she squirted while he fucked her. Kai parted her lips with his tongue to growl his 'Bonnies' in her mouth. Both rattled in their final release as Kai's seed pumped itself in her.

Bonnie stared at him in laziness, her infamous cheeky smile resting on her lips. The first time he had seen that smile on her, he had been 13 snooping around at the High School party of his half-brother Luke. Kai lost it bucking his hips in an unsteady rhythm till he just wanted to stay in her to make sure each drop hit her, pushing his cock deep inside. He kept it there against the end of her walls while his cock spurted load after load. Bonnie sighed in relief. She was still shaking from her release. Her pussy, her legs, her hips were out of her control. From the cum he was still shooting inside her and the trembling in his hips, she knew he was having a great time, too.

Bonnie felt how his warmth was hitting every inch inside her walls. It always felt so right, so comforting.  
She had broken one of her rules today but this sweet aftermath was worth it, right?

Kai kissed her again, his hand on her neck moving down to cup her breast through her blouse. Bonnie moved her lips against his with the same laziness he had seen in her eyes before. Their tongues met as their lips kept sucking at each other. They were insatiable and most of the time, she loved it. Not before class, when this was supposed to be a quickie in the boiler room, though. Bonnie pushed at his shoulders and Kai let her back on her bare feet not releasing his grip. Bonnie was still wobbly on her legs but stubbornly walked out of his arms pulling her skirt down. She didn't even bother to fix the panties Kai had showed aside in a rush to enter her.

Kai's eyes trailed down her legs. Oh, god. From beneath her short skirt, _his_ fluids were running down her thighs.

"Shit," she cursed lifting her skirt to inspect the mess she was in. Kai regarded her drenched pussy in all its glory forgetting about himself. He just stood there in his grey shirt, his jeans at his feet and spent dick in the open.

Bonnie wiped the cum with her hands, spreading it over her skin. It would do until she got her hands on a paper towel in the restroom. When she bent down to collect her high heels from the ground, Kai snapped out of it, fixing his pants.

"Can you wait for a sec after I'm gone?" Bonnie rested one hand against the boiler while pulling on her heels.

"Sure," Kai's voice was hoarse from all the deep sounds he made through his orgasms. He flashed her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," she smirked as she headed to the door.

He wanted to ask her why she'd been crying before. But she disappeared with a "thanks". What for, he wasn't sure.

* * *

A/N: I know this one is short but I had to get out the bonkai boiler room special;)


End file.
